


The Mount Weather Deal

by 102000QP



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/102000QP/pseuds/102000QP
Summary: What if the deal Lexa made on Mount Weather was a bit different? Will everyone be freed or will no-one ever leave the Mountain alive?





	1. Chapter 1

They have been waiting for quite a few hours, waiting to take over Mount Weather, when Clarke says for the first time “It’s taking too long” as she stares to the door.

“It takes as long as it takes” Lexa replies calmly not showing any signs of being nervous. They’re both quiet for a bit “What will you do when it’s over?” she asks Clarke, breaking the silence.

Clarke shakes her head “I have no idea”

Lexa turns her head to look at Clarke, sensing that she’s not telling her the full truth “Well, what do you want?” she asks.

“Nothing” Clarke turns to look Lexa in the eye “I want my people back. I can’t think past today” she tells Lexa not looking her in the eye at the last part. She knows what she wants after today. She wants to tell Lexa that she lied to her after the kiss by saying that she’s not ready to be with anyone yet. After rethinking the kiss she realized that she’s not ready to be with random people, but she is ready to be with Lexa.

They both look to the door again “You should come with me to the capital” Lexa proposes to Clarke “It will change the way you think about us” she says, not giving the underlying reason which is that this way she can give Clarke space, protect her and hopefully after some time become more than friends.

“You already have” Clarke replies with a soft smile, which Lexa returns. Their moment is interrupted when gunfire sounds. As all the people waiting on the field for the upcoming war look around to see where the bullets are coming from, they also get down and try to find shelter from the bullet rain.

Lincoln runs up to Lexa and Clarke “It’s coming from the dam” he tells them.

“They know we’re going for the power” Clarke says.

Lexa adds “They know we’re going for the door” and for the first time today Lexa also gets a bit restless.

As Lincoln shouts some orders to the army Monroe tells Lexa and Clarke “Raven will get it done. She’s one of us”

“As soon as those lights go off, you push that button” David Miller tells Clarke, referring to the ignition button on the remote she’s holding in her hand.

“We’ll do the rest” Lincoln finishes.

In the end their patience pays off when a few minutes later the lights go out “She did it” Clarke states, relieved that it worked.

Miller, who’s in charge of the clock, announces “One minute starting now”

Clarke holds the remote tighter as she turns to Lexa “For those we’ve lost”

“And those we’ll soon find” Lexa finishes a second later and they push the button together.

Nothing happens and they push the button again and again as panic starts to rise “What’s wrong? Why isn’t it working?” Lexa demands to know as she questions herself as why she decided to trust on Skaikru technology.

“They’re jamming us” Clarke quickly realizes “I have to get closer” and she starts running to the door. When she’s in plain sight the Mountain men start firing at her specifically.

Everyone who looked up to see what was happening gets down again quickly as Miller yells “Forty-five seconds left”

Lexa turns around to the army and orders them “Flank the shooters! Go!” and a group runs away, most of them getting killed the moment they’re spotted by the Mountain men.

Miller runs up to Clarke and Lexa “If I can get there, I can trigger it manually”

“No” Clarke firmly tells him “You can’t get there”

Miller pleads “For Nate, I have to try” knowing that they don’t have the time to argue about this Clarke nods in permission, understanding why he needs to do this. Lexa immediately orders the shield wall to come forward and take Miller to the door.

“Thirty seconds” Clarke says over the noise, telling everyone that time is even more at the essence than earlier. It seems like the plan is working, until one by one the men of the shield wall fall down.

“We’ll find another way in” Lexa tells Clarke, trying to calm her down.

Clarke looks at her with a hopeless look “There is no other way in. You know that”

“We don’t need one” Lincoln says out of the blue. And he lights an arrow.

Clarke looks at the watch “Ten seconds” Lincoln stand up and pulls the string back “Five seconds” Clarke says her voice getting more desperate as she starts counting down. At the last second Lincoln fires the arrow at the rocket fuel and when the flame hits it, the door explodes. “It worked” Clarke says relieved.

Already focused on the next part of the plan Lexa tells Clarke “We need to get to that ridge and take out the shooters” Lincoln starts moving, but is stopped by Lexa “No” she orders him “You stay with Clarke. When the shooting stops, you get that door open” after receiving nods from both Clarke and Lincoln she tells the men behind her to go with her and they disappear.

Fifteen minutes after Lexa and the men have left all the gunfire has stopped “Lincoln” Clarke says sharply as he stands up. She’s afraid that this might just be a trick from the Mountain men to kill more of them seeing as some are no longer taking shelter.

Lincoln ignores Clarke, however, and keeps looking around for any sign of the Mountain men “Lexa did it” he tells her and slowly everyone starts to get up.

“Clarke, look” Monroe says and Clarke sees what she’s referring to, under one of the shields of the shield wall someone is moving.

“Make sure he’s okay” Clarke orders Monroe, who does as told. She then turns to Lincoln “They’ll be waiting just inside the door”

“Good” Lincoln replies “Mafta ai op. Tu tayon. Ge yo ogud na pul klin!” _Follow me. Two lines. Get ready to pull!_ He orders and his orders are followed immediately.

Before they start pulling Clarke tells the people with weapons “Train your fire on the door” The warriors at the ropes start pulling and after a few seconds the door slowly opens. “Attack! Now!” Clarke yells.

“Chil yo daun!” _Stand down!_ Is yelled from across the field before the attack begins. Everyone goes quiet as the commander, covered in blood and dirt, walks towards the front were Clarke is standing.

Clarke walks towards Lexa and asks her confused “What is this?” Why would they stop, it was mostly going according to plan.

Lexa doesn’t answer Clarke’s question, she only looks her in the eye and it’s silent until someone yells “Look! They’re coming out!”

Clarke and Lexa both look to the door and see grounders walking out of the door. “They’re surrendering?” Clarke asks Lexa, basically pleading her to say that that’s the case and not something else, seeing as she hasn’t seeing a single one of her people yet.

“Not quite” Emerson answers, standing next to Lexa to make sure she holds up her end of the deal.

Clarke stares at Lexa “What did you do?” she says softly with hurt showing in her voice.

Lexa swallows before answering Clarke “What you would have done. Saved my people”

“Where are my people?”

“I’m sorry, Clarke. They weren’t part of the deal”

Seeing Emerson walk back inside, Lincoln walks over and stands next to Clarke “What’s this?” he asks the two of them.

“Your commander’s made a deal” Clarke tells him, using Lexa’s title instead of name on purpose, immediately letting him know that something’s wrong.

Lincoln asks “What about the prisoners from the Ark?” he too noticed that only grounders came out of the door.

“They’ll all be killed” Clarke says “But you don’t care about that, do you?” She sneers to Lexa.

Lexa visibly becomes angry “I do care, Clarke, but I made this choice with my head and not my heart. The duty to protect my people comes first” she defends her choice.

“Please don’t do this” Clarke pleads Lexa.

“I’m sorry, Clarke” Lexa answers her eyes trying to convince Clarke of how sorry she is for making this choice.

Lincoln steps forward “Commander, not like this. Let us fight”

“No, the deal is done” she says as the door closes “Teik oso rowenes laud” _Sound the retreat._ She orders and as the warrior blows the horn, the army turns around. She turns back to Lincoln “You too. All our people withdraw, those are the terms”

“They’ll be slaughtered. Let me help them” Lincoln tries to reason.

Lexa doesn’t blink as she says “Sis em op” _Take him._ Multiple warriors step forward and although Lincoln tries to fight them, he’s soon knocked unconscious. “May we meet again” she says to Clarke, desperate for the conversation to end before she slips up and tells Clarke about the real deal she made. She turns around and walks back the way she came, alone. Fighting not to look back as she leaves Clarke standing in the field on her own.

After the commander has left most of the Skaikru decided to turn back home and come back with reinforcements. Clarke doesn’t follow them.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_“May we meet again” she says to Clarke, desperate for the conversation to end before she slips up and tells Clarke about the real deal she made. She turns around and walks back the way she came, alone. Fighting not to look back as she leaves Clarke standing in the field on her own._

* * *

 

As Lexa reaches the spot where the deal was made she sees that there are around twenty Mountain men waiting for her. The one she made the deal with, Emerson, steps forward “Heda, now you have arrived I will order the men who are following your people to stand down, as agreed on” he tells her, after this the only words that are spoken are spoken by Emerson through what Lexa assumes to be a walkie-talkie according to what she has been told by the Skaikru. What confuses Lexa is that he ends with “President Wallace, the prisoner has arrived” she realizes that they really don’t have a lot of information about the Mountain men, for example, her people didn’t know that the Mountain men have a president.

Then a man appears from the shadows and Lexa kicks herself for not noticing him earlier on as she should have. He walks towards her with a fake smile “Commander, it’s nice to see you in person. Thank you for agreeing with our deal. Now, if you’d be so kind to let us cuff you without resistance, we’ll also order the guy who’s following Ms. Clarke Griffin to stand down”

Lexa doesn’t give President Wallace an answer, nor does she move. She stands still as a few of the Mountain men step forward and slowly cuff her while keeping an eye out for any sudden movements from her. _Branwoda (fools),_ she thinks when they don’t unarm her, _that might come in handy._ When the men nod to the president to let him know that they’re done, the president moves towards the head entrance with his men and a reluctant Lexa following him as he orders the man who was following Clarke to stand down. As they stand in front of the door it is opened and they walk inside.

* * *

Instead of going home like the rest of her people, Clarke decides to try if she can enter the mountain using the Reapers tunnels. As she turns what is supposed to be the last corner she faces Octavia with her sword raised, ready to fight “Octavia” Clarke says, happy to see that she isn’t the only one of her people left and sad because Octavia would probably be saver back home. Clarke can’t help but state the obvious “You stayed”

“Screw you” Octavia replies with fire “Of course I stayed. I know where my loyalties lie” she spits at Clarke as she turns around and walks up to her.

“We have to get in there” Clarke tells her moving past Octavia towards the door.

Octavia grabs her arm “If that was possible, do you think I’d still be out here?” and she shows Clarke Fox’s body that just came down. “Why did Lexa sound the retreat?” she asks Clarke.

Clarke moves away from Octavia “She made a deal with Mount Weather, freed the Grounders, and now we’re on our own” and she starts pounding on the closed metal door.

“Stop!” Octavia yells, grabbing Clarke’s arm once again to prevent her from pounding the door again “They’ll know we’re here” Clarke turns away from the door and Octavia releases her arm and starts pacing “What about Lincoln? There’s no way he would have gone along with a plan like this”

“He didn’t, they took him” Clarke tells Octavia as she points her gun towards the door.

Octavia quickly moves to point Clarke’s gun to the ground and stop her from releasing a shot that will certainly alert the guards of their whereabouts and the bullet will probably start bouncing around and might hurt one or both of them in the process “What’s wrong with you?” Octavia asks.

“I’m getting through that door” Clarke says getting into Octavia’s face.

“And that’s your plan?” Octavia asks confused “Bellamy’s counting on you. Everyone’s always counting on you”

“Well, what do you want from me?” Clarke asks her miserably.

“You trusted Lexa. You let a bomb drop on Tondc. You let all those people-” she is interrupted by Clarke.

“-I’m doing the best I can” Clarke yells at Octavia.

Octavia shakes her head “It’s not good enough”

Before they can go any further in their argument a sound comes from the door. They both grab their weapons and take a fight stance when the door opens.


End file.
